Seventeen
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: /HaeHyuk/ "Acting stupid for fun, All we needed was love, That's the way it's supposed to be, Seventeen"


**REPOST :"D**

**Happy Birthday Mama Hyuk sayang :)**

**Title : Seventeen**

**Length : Oneshoot / Completed**

**Genre : Romance, School-life, a bit Comedy**

**Casts : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul.**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari lagunya AVRIL LAVIGNE – SEVENTEEN. Tapi ini bukan song-fic ya T_T saya ga bisa bikin song-fic hueeeeeeeeee T_T**

**Mau tau lagunya kayak gimana? Cari aja yaaa hahaha… Dijamin keren deh lagunya ^_^**

* * *

"Cari akar-akarnya dan masukkan ke dalam persamaannya."

Donghae menggoreskan batang kapur itu di papan tulis untuk menuliskan angka terakhir yang didapatnya. Setelah menatap Jung Songsaengnim dan mendapat anggukan pasti, Donghae tersenyum lega. Itu artinya ia bisa meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih dulu seperti biasa setelah ia bisa menyelesaikan soal yang tadi diberikan.

Setelah merapikan tasnya Donghae segera keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Diam-diam tingkah pemuda tampan itu selalu diperhatikan oleh Hyukjae yang juga berada dalam satu kelas dengan Donghae. Keduanya memang tidak dekat, tapi Hyukjae nyaris hapal semua agenda Donghae setiap hari. Secret admirer eh?

Hm, sebenarnya tidak juga. Hampir seluruh teman-teman Donghae tahu jika Donghae adalah anak yang jenius, rajin dan pekerja keras. Itulah sebabnya mengapa para guru di sekolahnya mengijinkan Donghae untuk selalu pulang lebih awal asalkan pemuda itu bisa membuktikan jika dirinya sudah mengerti dengan materi yang telah disampaikan. Donghae adalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu. Sebelum jam pulang sekolah tiba ia harus sudah berada di tempat kerjanya. Itulah mengapa Donghae harus selalu pulang terburu-buru demi mengejar waktu.

Jam menunjukkan saatnya makan siang. Donghae punya waktu lima belas menit untuk beristirahat sebelum harus kembali membantu rekan-rekannya menjaga toko kaset tempatnya bekerja. Baru saja Donghae akan keluar untuk membeli makanan, seorang pemuda kurus berseragam SMA masuk dan membuat Donghae terkejut. Sepertinya, Donghae mengenalnya.

"Hai~ eum~"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya kikuk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya. Astaga! Kenapa Hyukjae jadi panik dan salah tingkah begini eh?

"Kim Hyukjae? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae tersenyum mendapati rekan satu kelasnya itu masih menunduk mengamati dua sepatunya. Apa Hyukjae kemari untuk mencari beberapa kaset dan sengaja menemuinya agar ia bisa membantu pemuda manis itu? Entahlah. Ia tak akan tahu sampai Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eum, aku membawa ini. Untuk makan siang. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

Hyukjae menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi makanan cepat saji yang tadi dibelinya sebelum sampai di toko kaset. Meski merasa sangat konyol, Hyukjae tetap memberanikan diri untuk mencoba menatap Donghae dan tersenyum manis pada pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu. Donghae balas tersenyum, meraih kantung plastik itu dari tangan Hyukjae lantas menarik lengan sang pemuda manis ke sudut toko yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Terimakasih~"

"Eum, sama-sama."

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Tak dipungkiri jika maksudnya membawakan menu makan siang untuk Donghae adalah agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Donghae. Donghae memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hyukjae. Tapi entah mengapa, ia kagum pada sosok tampan dan ramah itu.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?"

Donghae menghentikan suapannya ketika menyadari jika Hyukjae hanya duduk di hadapannya sembari menatapnya dalam diam. Pemuda itu mengusap sudut bibirnya dan sadar jika ia pasti makan seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan. Memalukan, ck! Tapi sepertinya Hyukjae tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku sudah makan. Habiskan saja. Aku,,ingin kau membantuku mencari beberapa hal yang kubutuhkan setelah ini."

Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul. Jadi benar? Ini bayarannya agar ia mau membantu pemuda manis itu eh? Anggap saja seperti itu. Tapi Donghae tak pernah tahu, apa maksud dari Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**.::SEVENTEEN::.**

* * *

Beberapa hari mencoba dekat dengan Donghae nampaknya tak sia-sia. Hyukjae dan Donghae yang semula tak akrab sama sekali kini jadi begitu dekat dan semakin menunjukkan ketertarika satu sama lain. Dua minggu berlalu setelah hari di mana Hyukjae membelikan makan siang untuk Donghae. Dan semenjak itu, Hyukjae selalu pergi ke toko kaset untuk melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Donghae di sana. Sesekali Hyukjae akan membeli beberapa kaset yang memang dicarinya. Atau terkadang ia hanya akan duduk manis di sudut toko untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan menanti Donghae memiliki jam kosong untuk menanyakan bagian yang sulit.

Donghae tak pernah keberatan. Dan sesungguhnya, diam-diam kini ia mulai menyukai pemuda manis itu. Hanya saja, Donghae belum tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Hari menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Donghae selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Hyukjae yang seharian ini memilih mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya bersama dengan Donghae agar ia mengerti betul materi yang sedang dipelajari tertidur tanpa sadar jika hari mulai larut. Donghae pikir Hyukjae sudah pulang lebih dulu sebelum matahari tenggelam tadi. Ah, dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi para customer yang berkunjung ke toko hingga lupa jika ada Hyukjae yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Well, terpaksa ia harus membangunkan Hyukjae meski rasanya tidak tega. Pemuda manis itu terlihat lelah dan sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Hyukkie?"

Donghae mengguncang pelan bahu Hyukjae. Sesekali menepuk pipi chubbynya lembut agar Hyukjae tak begitu kaget ketika terbangun nanti. Perlahan-lahan, iris lentik pemuda manis itu pun terbuka dan melebar. Hyukjae melenguh pelan di ambang kesadarannya.

"Astaga! Ini jam berapa, Hae?!"

Hyukjae memekik kaget ketika telah sadar sepenuhnya. Kelabakan ia melirik jam digital yang menempel di dinding toko. Ya Tuhan! Ceroboh sekali! Ibunya pasti akan membunuhnya!

"Aku harus segera pulang, Hae! Eomma pasti sangat mencemaskanku."

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang tadi. Tenanglah, Hyukkie. Lebih baik sekarang kau bereskan buku-bukumu. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak! Jangan~"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, Hyukkie. Terlalu berbahaya~"

"E-eum,,baiklah~"

Hyukjae mengangguk meski tidak yakin. Tapi ia tak mungkin juga pulang sendirian. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut. Terlebih perkataan Donghae ada benarnya. Ah, bagaimana ini? Jika ibunya tahu ia pulang dengan diantar seorang pria di jam malam seperti ini, pasti ibunya akan marah besar.

…

Baru saja turun dari motor besar milik Donghae, Hyukjae sudah dikejutkan dengan sosok ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae melanggar aturan. Dan kali ini, kenapa timingnya sangat tidak tepat eh? Hyukjae diantar Donghae. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya Hyukjae saja yang kena marah, Donghae juga pasti akan kena semprot.

"Dari mana saja eoh?"

Heechul berkacak pinggang menyambut kedatangan Hyukjae. Hh,,jangan ditanyakan lagi betapa khawatirnya ia pada putera tunggalnya itu? Dan meski masih cemas, Heechul tetap tak ingin terlihat bodoh di mata anaknya. Ia harus tahu dulu, dari mana saja Hyukjae pergi hingga larut malam seperti ini. Terlebih bersama seorang pria yang baru pertama kali Heechul lihat. Oh,,jadi, apa selama ini Hyukjae sudah pacaran dan backstreet? No fucking way! Tidak tanpa seijin Heechul.

"Eomma, tadi aku ketiduran~ jadi.."

"Yah?! Apa maksudmu hah?! Jadi kalian berdua tidur bersama?"

ASDFGHGKLKPIOHNDPIGWYOJDLVJLGBF!

Jika saja Donghae melepas helmnya, mungkin saja gagang sapu itu sudah meremukkan kepalanya. Heechul yang tersulut emosi langsung saja memukuli Donghae tanpa ampun. Sial! Ini pertama kalinya Donghae bertemu dengan keluarga Hyukjae dan langsung mendapat salam 'hangat' seperti ini. Dan hanya karena salah paham! Merepotkan, tsk!

"Yah! Eomma! Hentikan! Ini semua tidak seperti yang Eomma pikirkan. Aku tertidur saat menunggu Donghae selesai bekerja agar aku bisa menanyakan PR padanya. Itu saja~"

Dan gerakan tangan Heechul yang membabi buta pun terhenti seketika. Benarkah begitu? Jadi, puteranya baik-baik saja? Huft~syukurlah!

"Ya~ Eomma melukainya!"

Bibir Hyukjae berkerut-kerut. Refleks ia mendekati Donghae untuk memastikan apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Untung saja Donghae tak luka parah. Hanya sedikit memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ck! Tetap saja, ini bisa dibilang penganiayaan, tsk!

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Hyukkie, masuk ke dalam~"

"Eomma~"

"Eomma bilang masuk!"

Hyukjae mendesah kesal tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi. Sesungguhnya banyak hal yang ingin ia jelaskan pada Donghae, tapi sepertinya tak akan mungkin di saat seperti ini. Lebih baik ia bicara langsung dengan Donghae besok saja. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menatap Donghae penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa masih diam saja? Ayo cepat pulang sana~"

"B-baiklah~"

Donghae menaiki motor besarnya dan segera menarik tuas gas. Konyol! Benar-benar konyol! Bagaimana bisa ia meneruskan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae jika baru sampai di sini saja nyalinya sudah ciut. Hh,, tidak. Donghae tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

* * *

**.::SEVENTEEN::.**

* * *

"Maafkan eommaku, Hae. Dia memang galak. Bahkan lebih galak dari anjing penjaga sekolah. Kau tidak marah kan? Kuharap kejadian tadi malam tidak merusak hubungan kita~"

"Hubungan~kita?"

"Aaa—eum,,maksudku, kuharap kau dan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan kapok untuk berteman denganku ya~"

Hyukjae menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Apa yang sudah dia katakan? Ahh-tidak! Apa itu terlalu jelas? Sungguh, Hyukjae tak bermaksud meski tak dipungkiri ia memang ingin hubungannya dengan Donghae berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih serius. Hanya saja,,,hey,, ayolah! Kau pasti mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae. Tidak mungkin dia yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae. Ia ingin yang sebaliknya.

"Jangan memikirkannya, Hyukkie. Aku mengerti. Eommamu pasti sangat cemas. Jika aku ada di posisinya, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau terlalu berharga, Hyuk~"

Donghae tersenyum kecil seraya menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Ia usap lembut pipi chubby pemuda manis itu dan turun ke bawah untuk menyentuh dagu lancipnya. Ah~ Donghae baru sadar, jika Hyukjae ternyata benar-benar cantik.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita makan siang bersama di café dekat tempatku bekerja. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Eum..aku~"

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu pulang larut malam lagi."

Donghae terkekeh saat melihat keraguan di mata Hyukjae. Ia tahu, pemuda itu pasti takut jika eommanya memarahinya lagi.

"Eum, baiklah. Aku akan menyusul ke sana setelah jam pulang sekolah tiba."

**…**

Sudah hampir setengah jam Hyukjae menunggu Donghae di café tak jauh dari toko tempat Donghae bekerja. Hyukjae juga sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Donghae untuk memberitahu pemuda itu jika ia sudah sampai di tempat mereka janjian. Tapi Donghae belum membalas pesannya. Apa Donghae masih sangat sibuk hingga jam makan siangnya jadi sedikit terlambat seperti ini? Hm, mungkin saja. Toko tempat Donghae bekerja merupakan toko yang cukup besar dan selalu ramai dikunjungi para pembeli. Wajar saja jika Donghae harus menunda jam istirahatnya.

Lima menit berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Donghae. Hyukjae jadi sedikit khawatir. Apa lebih baik ia susul saja Donghae ke toko dan membawakan makan siangnya ke sana? Yah,, Mungkin itu ide yang bagus.

Baru saja sampai di tempat parkir, Hyukjae dikejutkan oleh sosok Donghae yang nampaknya baru saja tiba dari suatu tempat entah dimana. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya Donghae memang sudah sampai di toko sudah lama, terlihat dari seragam toko yang dikenakannya. Tapi mendapati Donghae terengah-engah dengan bulir-bulir keringat besar seperti ini, nampaknya Donghae baru saja berlari. Dari mana? Dan kenapa?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tak apa, Hae. Kau dari mana? Aku baru saja akan menyusulmu ke toko~"

Donghae masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terasa berantakan. Hh,,benar-benar melelahkan. Ia harus berpacu dengan waktu demi membeli sesuatu yang menurutnya tepat untuk Hyukjae. Ah, tapi kejutan itu tinggalah rencana. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia sampaikan di sini saja. Ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk mewujudkan segala rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan matang. Masa bodoh! Biar saja ia dicap sebagai pemuda yang tak romantis. Yang penting ia punya keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

Eoh?

Mengutarakan perasaannya?

Jadi, Donghae ingin menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai kekasihnya eh?

Astaga!

"Hyukkie,,"

"Eum~"

"Jangan katakan apapun sebelum aku selesai bicara. Dengarkan aku~"

Donghae meraih sebelah tangan Hyukjae. Tangan Hyukjae yang sangat lembut entah mengapa justu membuat Donghae jadi gugup. Astaga, ia benar-benar seorang remaja SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai pria bodoh yang tidak romantis karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Aku menyukaimu, Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Dua mata lentik Hyukjae tak dapat berkedip saat Donghae selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Bahkan Hyukjae tak dapat merasakan kakinya yang terasa sangat lemas. Pendengarannya mendadak tuli dan mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Ada yang ingin Hyukjae katakan.

Tapi kenapa begitu sulit?

Mati-matian Hyukjae mencoba membuka mulutnya. Memaksa sepatah dua patah kata untuk keuar dari tenggorokannya. Namun itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Hyukjae masih tak bisa menjawab pernyataan Donghae yang padahal sangat ditunggunya.

DEMI TUHAN!

Hyukjae ingin mengatakan IYA!

"Hyukkie? Eumph~"

Pita suaranya memang sepertinya mendadak rusak, tapi mulut Hyukjae masih bisa bekerja dengan baik dan sangat benar. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hyukjae menempelkan bibir merah mudanya pada bibir Donghae. Membuat Donghae yang sesungguhnya sangat terkejut justru membalas ciuman Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Kantung plastik berisi makan siang yang Hyukjae bawa untuk Donghae jatuh begitu saja. sama halnya dengan kantung plastik berisi strawberry cake yang Donghae beli untuk Hyukjae. Meski hanya sebuah ciuman dangkal dan tak memaksa, tetap saja, ciuman pertama bagi Hyukjae ini akan membuatnya nyaris tersedak kehabisan napas.

Sesungguhnya Hyukjae sangat malu. Dari mana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mencium Donghae lebih dulu huh?!

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya', Hyukkie"

Hyukjae tak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona setelah Donghae melepas ciuman mereka. Terlebih ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ribuan tanda tanya.

Apakah ini reality show yang sedang ditayangkan di TV?

Ahh~

Tidak!

Tidak ada kamera!

"Yah! Lee Donghae! Kau ingin bekerja atau pacaran huh?! Cepat kembali atau aku akan memotong gajimu!"

Sontak Donghae berbalik dan menatap canggung seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah bossnya. Hah, Donghae harus kembali bekerja atau ia tak bisa melunasi cicilan motornya.

"Hyukkie, aku harus kembali. Kau pulanglah. Aku kan menghubungi nanti."

"Eum~"

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan segera berlari ke toko kaset di sebelah café di mana ia dan Hyukjae sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama. Melupakan strawberry cake yang teronggok begitu saja di bawah kaki Hyukjae. Hyukjae sadar jika tadi Donghae membawa sesuatu saat datang. Dan ia pun berjongkok, membuka bungkusan strawberry cake yang sudah hancur itu dan mencolek sedikit cake yang tersisa. Merasakannya.

"Strawberrry tanpa keju. Kau pergi ke toko kue di seberang jalan hanya untuk membeli ini, Hae?"

Tanpa sadar iris bening Hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Hey,,siapa bilang Donghae itu tidak romantis eoh? Dia adalah pria paling romantis yang pernah Hyukjae temui.

Bahkan Hyukjae masih tak bisa percaya, jika pemuda jenius itu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

**.::SEVENTEEN::.**

* * *

Malam Minggu telah tiba. Dan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan di malam Minggu? Berkencan? Atau diam saja di rumah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu?

Opsi pertama sepertinya menjadi prioritas utama bagi mereka yang sudah punya kekasih. Dan Hyukjae ada di antara sekian banyak pasangan remaja yang ingin memiliki malam Minggu yang sempurna.

Ah,,jika saja Heechul bukanlah seorang ibu yang overprotektif, Hyukjae pasti berani meminta ijin padanya untuk keluar bersama Donghae. Tapi lihat kenyataannya sekarang? Heechul bahkan sepertinya melarang Hyukjae untuk pacaran. Sigh!

Tapi bukan Donghae namanya jika ia tidak jenius. Pemuda tampan itu sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana gila demi membawa sang puteri kabur dari dalam kastil. Tsk! Seperti cerita dongeng saja.

Hyukjae baru saja selesai merapikan alat tulisnya saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia sudah makan dan rasanya tak ada hal menarik lainnya yang bisa ia kerjakan di hari malam kelabu seperti ini.

Hh,, Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Seandainya ia bisa pergi bersama Donghae malam ini, bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan?

Bahkan sekedar membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hyukjae seperti orang gila, ck! Tapi tidak sampai sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah tidur?"

Hh,, lupakan saja fantasi indah tentang kencan malam Minggu yang romantis. Sigh!

"Eum , aku baru saja ingin tidur, Eomma~"

"Baguslah, mimpi indah, Sayang."

"Eum~"

Hyukjae menarik selimut begitu Heechul menutup pintu. Betapa membosankannya hidup Hyukjae?! Tinggal bersama sang ibu yang lebih terlihat seperti nenek sihir! Arrghhh! Kenapa Hyukjae tak diberi hak memilih seperti apa tipe ibu yang diinginkannya?!

Tok tok!

Hyukjae membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari balik kaca jendela. Siapa? Apa ada seseorang yang berniat memanggilnya dari luar? Ah, tidak mungkin. Hyukjae pasti hanya sedang berhalusinasi.

"Hyukkie~"

Samar-samar Hyukjae mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Hyukjae yakin ia sedang tidak bermimpi, jadi pasti ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang sedang memanggil dirinya. Tapi,,,siapa?"

"Hyukkie, ini aku~"

"Donghae?!"

"Ssshhttt! Pelankan suaramu. Atau eommamu akan tahu jika aku menyelinap kemari, Hyukkie~"

"Astaga, Hae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!

"Ayo keluar~"

Hyukjae segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berjalan tergesa menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Ayo kita berkencan~"

"Eh? Apa?!"

"Kita pergi berkencan, Hyukkie."

Hyukkie mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Apa Donghae bilang tadi? Ini baru seminggu mereka berpacaran dan Donghae mengajaknya berkencan? Aaaaahh…memang ini yang diinginkannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa Donghae lupa jika di rumahnya ada peringatan tak kasat mata bertuliskan _'Awas, ada anjing galak'_, tsk!

"Ayo ikut denganku~"

Meski ragu, namun akhirnya Hyukjae mengikuti perintah Donghae. Keluar melalui jendela kamarnya dan menutup jendela dengan sangat hati-hati. Astaga! Ini lantai dua dan bagaimana caranya Donghae bisa menyelinap kemari? Apa dia melompat ke atas sini? Atau mungkin dia terbang? Terbang? Ck, hapus pemikiran bodohmu Kim Hyukjae! Tsk!

"Ayo turun, Hyukkie~"

Hyukjae masih berdiam diri balkon kamarnya saat melihat Donghae dengan gesit melompat kesana-kemari demi turun ke bawah. Bagaimana caranya huh?! Hyukjae tak sekuat Donghae untuk bisa melompat-lompat seperti itu.

"Lompat saja. Aku akan menangkapmu~"

Ah,,jangan gila Hae! Sesungguhnya Hyukjae sedikit takut dengan ketinggian. Dalam kondisi tertentu. Seperti saat ini, saat ujung jari kakimu menapak udara sementara bagian telapak kaki yang lain masih menginjak permukaan datar. Rasanya kepala Hyukjae berputar dengan hebat. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia nyaris jatuh jika saja tak mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Kita akan lebih sering melakukan ini hanya untuk pergi berkencan, Hyukkie. Kau harus terbiasa~"

"E-eum,,b-baiklah~"

Takut-takut Hyukjae menurunkan sebelah kakinya. Menginjak pot bunga yang menghiasi balkon kamarnya seraya berpegangan erat pada sisi tembok yang bersekat. Tangan Hyukjae bergetar kuat dan jantungnya berdentum cepat. Astaga! Ia tak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti maling hanya demi pergi berkencan, ck!

"Hitungan ketiga melompatlah~"

"Tidak~"

"Ayo Hyukkie~"

"Aku takut, Hae~"

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"E-eum~"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga~"

Satu..dua…tiga…

"Aku mendapatkanmu~"

Donghae tersenyum lembut ketika tubuh Hyukjae mendarat mulus tepat di pelukannya. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat hanya demi mengusir ketakutannya. That's it? Hyukjae masih tak percaya jika ia berhasil melompat dari lantai dua rumahnya sekalipun ia sudah membuka mata.

Hh,,rasanya melegakan. Sekarang kemana Donghae akan membawanya pergi? Hyukjae benar-benar merasa gugup. Ini kencan pertamanya. Kencan pertama di malam Minggu yang cukup ekstrim karena harus mengendap-endap demi keluar dari rumah sendiri.

Donghae menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Hyukjae setelah pemuda manis itu berhasil melompat dari pagar rumah. Hyukjae menerimanya dan segera memakainya.

"Kau tahu apa yang seorang remaja lakukan di usianya yang menginjak tujuhbelas tahun?"

"Eum? Apa?"

"Bersenang-senang~"

**…**

"Woahhhhhhhh!"

Hyukjae berteriak senang ketika angin malam menerjang tubuh kurusnya. Ia yang semula hanya memakai piyama tidurnya kini telah memakai jaket tebal yang dibawa oleh Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar telah menyiapkan semuanya. Hh,,tenyata Donghae bisa gila juga, ck!

"Kita akan kemana, Hae?"

Hyukjae sedikit berteriak agar Donghae bisa mendengarnya. Berbicara di atas motor besar yang sedang melaju kencang membuat Hyukjae harus sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk berbicara dengan Donghae.

"Membeli beberapa cemilan, dan melihat sesuatu yang pasti jarang kau lihat."

"Eum? Apa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Hyukkie. Berpeganganlah yang erat."

Hyukjae makin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Donghae dan meremas jaket kulit yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Laju motor besar Donghae bertambah seiring dengan makin kuatnya hempasan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipirkan oleh Hyukjae. Ia tak pernah berkeliling kota dengan naik motor seperti ini, terlebih bersama seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya dan mungkin inilah yang disebut kebebasan. Selama ini ia hanya menjadi anak penurut yang tak pernah membantah perkataan ibunya. Hyukjae berani bertaruh, jika ibunya tahu ia diam-diam menyelinap pergi dari rumah dan kebut-kebutan di jalanan seperti ini, ia pasti akan benar-benar di kurung dalam kastil seperti seorang puteri dalam dongeng yang dulu sering ibunya bacakan.

Apa Hyukjae sudah pernah mengatakannya? Jika Donghae adalah pria paling romantis yang pernah ditemuinya?

Yah, beruntunglah Donghae karena berhasil mengajak Hyukjae pergi dan membawanya ke sebuah jembatan sepi yang berada di sisi kota. Jembatan yang melintang di atas sungai itu tampak sepi dan kau bisa melihat pemandangan indah luar biasa suasana malam yang sangat teduh.

Lampu kota yang berkerlip. Angin malam yang berhembus. Jangan lupakan keindahan bulan yang memancarkan bias cahayanya. Hyukjae teramat senang dengan semua kejutan yang Donghae berikan. Rasanya, ia tak ingin kencan malam Minggunya ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu kebersamaannya dengan Donghae lebih lama lagi. Tanpa ingin tahu jika waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat jam sepuluh malam.

Bungkus beberapa cemilan yang Donghae dan Hyukjae beli tadi tampak berserakan di bawah motor Donghae yang terparkir di sisi jembatan. Hyukjae yang sudah puas menghabiskan strawberry cakenya justru menyisakan krimnya dan menempelkannya pada wajah Donghae. Sesekali Donghae akan membalasnya dan menggelitik tubuh kurus Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda manis itu tertawa keras merasa geli.

"Berhenti, Hae! Aku sakit perut!"

Hyukjae meredakan tawanya seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram. Sesekali mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena terlalu keras tertawa. Donghae melepaskan jeratan tangannya dan kembali merengkuh Hyukjae dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat bersyukur, hatinya benar-benar tak salah memilih Hyukjae sebagai kekasihnya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan kemana, Hae?"

Donghae bergumam sejenak, memikirkan satu tempat yang sudah disiapkannya hanya saja ia tidak yakin. Kedengarannya akan biasa saja. Tapi Donghae tak akan sungguh tahu bagaimana tanggapan Hyukjae sebelum ia benar-benar membawa pemuda itu pergi ke sana.

"Kita akan pergi melihat bintang~"

"Eum? Bintang? Kita bisa melihat bintang dari sini, Hae~"

"Yang ini akan berbeda. Ingin mencobanya?"

"E-eum?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat dan segera memakai helmnya. Sebelum ia naik ke atas motor Donghae ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Yah! Kita tidak boleh bertindak sesuka hati dan membuat kekacauan seperti ini~"

Hyukjae berjongkok lantas memunguti sampah yang dibuatnya bersama Donghae tadi. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik dan menyimpannya sampai ia bertemu dengan tong sampah nanti.

Tak sampai satu menit, motor besar Donghae sudah kembali melenggang menyusuri jalanan kota yang terasa sepi. Bahkan Donghae tak perlu mematuhi rambu lalu lintas meski lampu sedang berwarna merah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae merasa mendapatkan kebebasannya. Tak hentinya ia berteriak lepas mengekspresikam kebahagiaannya.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Eum,,tentu saja, Hae. Aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lagi minggu depan, Hyukkie. Berjanjilah saat hari itu tiba kau sudah mahir melompati pagar rumahmu."

"Yah! Hae!"

Keduanya tertawa senang hingga akhirnya motor Donghae berhenti tepat di halamn parkir yang tak asing bagi Hyukjae. Meski ini malam hari dan keadaan sedikit gelap, tapi Hyukjae bisa mengenali tempat itu.

"Kenapa kita pergi ke toko, Hae?"

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya melepas helmnya dan menarik lengan Hyukjae. Merogoh saku celana jeansnya lantas membuka pintu toko. Hari Sabtu – Minggu memang toko diliburkan karena sang pemilik sedang tidak berada di tempat. Donghae sebagai pekerja di sana memiliki kunci cadangan dan inilah sebabnya mengapa ia membawa Hyukjae ke sana.

"Kita mau kemana, Hae?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Dalam gelap, Hyukjae pun terus mengikuti langkah Donghae. Tak jarang ia menabrak rak kaset yang berjajar rapi di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Donghae terus melangkah seraya menarik lengan Hyukjae dan itu membuat Hyukjae jadi panik. Bahkan sekarang mereka menaiki tangga dan nampaknya akan menuju lantai atas. Meski Hyukjae yakin jika Donghae tak mungkin tega berbuat yang 'iya-iya' dengannya tapi tetap saja, Donghae itu seorang pria, err,,yah kau pasti tahu apa maksudnya.

"Hae! Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menghempaskan tangan Donghae. Kesabarannya sudah habis dan ia mulai takut sekarang.

"Hae?!"

Tepat saat Hyukjae berteriak histeris, Donghae berhasil membuka pintu keluar lantai atas. Udara dingin yang terasa menusuk itu membuat Hyukjae merapatkan jaket milik Donghae yang ia kenakan. Ada apa? Kenapa? Untuk apa Donghae membawanya kemari?

"Kita akan melihat bintang Hyukkie~"

Donghae menjulurkan lengannya dan dengan ragu Hyukkie meraihnya. Dengan langkah tak yakin Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sebuah cahaya kecil menerangi tikar sempit yang terbentang di rooftop itu.

Donghae melepas tangan Hyukjae dan dengan segera menyalakan sebuah radio yang kini memutar sebuah lagu lembut yang tak Hyukjae ketahui. Hyukjae masih tak bisa berpikir hingga akhirnya Donghae menarik dirinya untuk duduk di atas tikar kecil itu.

Hyukjae tak menyangka, Donghae benar-benar memberinya banyak kejutan hari ini. Sungguh, ia tak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Hae~"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa takut."

"Aku~"

Dan isakan pun terdengar diiringi meluruhnya air mata Hyukjae. Donghae menarik lembut tubuh kurus Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap surai cokelat itu dengan sayang.

"Ya~ jangan menangis, Hyukkie. Kau membuatku merasa telah menyakitimu."

"Aku menangis karena terlalu bahagia, Bodoh! Jangan terlalu sering megejutkanku seperti ini."

Hyukjae memukul pelan bahu Donghae. Isakannya sesekali berubah menjadi tawa dan itu membuat Donghae menjadi gemas.

"Bagaimana? Apa bintangnya jadi terlihat lebih besar jika dilihat dari sini?"

"Sama saja, Hae! Kecuali kau mengamatinya dengan teropong bintang! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh! Kau itu kan jenius!"

"Tapi aku melihat satu bintang yang sangat besar, Hyukkie. Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Eum?"

Hyukjae menghapus air matanya. Sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar merasa nyaman duduk di pangkuan Donghae. Ia mendongak. Menatap langit yang hanya menunjukkan kerlipan bintang-bintang kecil.

"Jangan membohongiku! Tidak ada, Hae! Tidak ada bintang sebesar itu!"

"Ada, Hyukkie. Bintang itu tepat ada di depanku. Aku sedang menatapnya sekarang."

"Mana~"

Hyukjae baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Donghae tidak menatap langit, melainkan menatap dirinya. Entah mengapa, ditatap seperti itu membuat Hyukjae merasa malu. Dua pipinya yang chubby jadi berwarna kemerah-merahan dan ia tak tahan untuk tak bersuara.

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Yahhh!"

Tubuh Donghae terjungkal ke belakang begitu Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu nyaris saja kehilangan napasnya jika tak bisa menguasai keadaan.

Yah! Kenapa Hyukjae jadi selalu agresif jika sedang kehilanga kata-kata eh? Terus saja seperti itu. Jadi kan Donghae tak perlu memita atau memaksa Hyukjae untuk sekedar ciuman atau err,,,mungkin ada yang lebih jauh?

Lantunan suara musik yang lembut masih terdengar menemani Donghae dan Hyukjae yang juga masih betah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Keduanya saling berpelukan memberikan kehangatan di tengah dingin yang menusuk. Rasanya, Hyukjae tak ingin pulang. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak jika di rumah ada seseorang yang teramat mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Eomma, maafkan, Hyukkie~"_

…**other side…**

"Yah! Anakku hilang! Hyukkie diculik! Cepat panggil polisi! Penculiknya pasti belum jauh dari sini!"

**.::SEVENTEEN::.**


End file.
